User talk:PsykoReaper
The Next Poll! The poll for the second New Arc Chapter will be closing next week so vote for your favourite chapter soon. As well, be sure to check out the new third New Arc Chapter poll and cast your vote for your favourite chapter between Hole to Heaven, Cast Down God's Hammer, Tip the Scales, The Judged; Tears Can't Save You, and Circus! Finally, remember to continue to visit the Today's News page for a daily update of what's happening. From your new Mailer Admin (hurray! o^-^o) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o10:45, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Updates! o^-^o Hello wonderful Bleach Fanfiction Community! In the recent days, many new additions have been made to the site in various categories such as Characters, Forms, Templates, Story Chapters and even New Members *YAY*! Here is a list of new pages that YOU should checkout: Characters: ‎Kiro Tsubuki, ‎Kain, ‎Bruha Jaquinn, ‎Lakrishia, ‎Emidio, ‎Rin Azuma, ‎Manuel, ‎Isabella, ‎Kyle Tobias, ‎Gurrerro Caltava, ‎Tetsushojo, ‎Takashi Ishigawa, ‎Bouseki Onikisu, ‎Severino Corbusier, ‎Azerath Storm (Character), ‎Xylo Iz'kafael, ‎Abraxas von Kriegspear, Zurui Kusemono, ‎Prometa a Mujer, Katashi Takahashi, ‎Kotone Takahashi, ‎Mamoru Tadashi, ‎Utsuro, ‎Kenji Fujibayashi, Minkai Zokatakei, ‎Kohaku Fujibayashi, Kashoku, ‎Ryuka Yagami, ‎Kyashi Yagami, ‎Haizo Aoi, ‎Sachi Urami, ‎Zukai, ‎Yan oh (that’s a lot…) Forms: Forum:Opinion of Captain Ichiro of the 3rd Division?, Forum:Favorite Fanon Character, Forum:Favorite Fanon Zanpakuto Templates: Template:Captains and Template:Fanon Espada Story Chapters: I Won't Cry, A White Forest of Evil, Rock, Paper, Sword, Down the Hole, King of Bone Hill, and Hell's Blind Queen Members: User:Minkai, the Legendary Drunk, User:Xepeyon, User:Welcome To The NHK and User:Shikamaru42 (Welcome o^-^o *bow*) (I only included the new members that are on the community list, so sorry if I missed any) Other: Kenrei, Spiritual anatomy, Fanon Zanpakutō, Release Commands, Fan Fiction Project: Babysitting Karakura Town, and Fanon Shinigami Women's Association Remember to frequently check the Today’s News page for important updates. As well, if you haven’t yet, vote for you favourite Second Coming of Aizen Arc Chapter in the Story Arc Poll II and III pages, there is still time! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o (Mailer Admin) 02:47, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Your Espada I don't mind you creating an Espada of your own but you need to clear it with me first as these Espada relate to my arc. So lets discuss the plan for this guy. Blackemo1 13:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Whoever your character is we need to discuss his role, his abilities, and who he might fight. Blackemo1 19:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I think your character should fight Keiji due to the fact that Zukia is extremely strong. Zukia can easily defeat a 7th Espada with little effort, so 10th Espada would be even easier. Besides Keiji hasn't fought yet. As for character guidlines just look at other ppls work and try not to god mod. Blackemo1 11:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Sounds Good No, you don't have to check with me when makeevery character, ONLY the ones that relate to the Second Coming of Aizen Arc. Blackemo1 13:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) The chapter Burning Desert is out!!! Your character is in it! Blackemo1 14:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Awesome So I'm guessing you like the story so far? Blackemo1 15:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) GO READ!!!!!!!!!! Go read the Second Coming of Aizen Arc!!!!!!!!!!! It's the greatest thing EVER!!!!!!!!! And thanks for the compliment, I think I will drag this fight on some more lol. Blackemo1 16:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Demons I will see what I can do about the demons, perhaps they can be the oposing force to the Angeles (top 4 Espada). And did you catch up on the chapters? Blackemo1 11:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Yay I did a good job (for once) Blackemo1 19:23, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Demons Yea I will be introducing the Demons but I will be re-doing the latest chapter as I do not like it. Blackemo1 11:34, 3 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Demon Zanpakutos It dosen't matter it's your own choice. Btw do you know of any good translation sites I'm not very good with naming things lol. Blackemo1 13:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Demon Zanpakuto Opinion Don't mean to stick my nose in but about the names, I think that,out of those, you should use Italian names that way it's the most unique. German names are already used by Quincy and Bounts and I'm currently using French names for my species, Malâme, and world, Noire Terre,(but ours are quite similar and could even be considered related so French would also work o^-^o). Just so that you are aware. But of course it is always your decision and really any would work. I've also been meaning to tell you how much I LOOOOOOOVE your species! I really like how you've decided to create your own species and because it's well laid out and the way you have set it all up it actually seems like it could actually be a 'real' species (especially with you using a language theme like the othe canon species *clap, clap, clap*). Great Job ^-^d! --Haruko-chan o^-^o 15:01, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Da Death Level! Through a quick search I have found Sheol from early Jewish and Xibalba from Maya. I do have an alternate suggestion though ... (although personally I know whenever I create a story concept I typically hate to change it around). Maybe you could use my world of Noire Terre. Originally, I had independently created it and then saw that you already had a 'hell' but when I read it, it only mentioned demons (not sinful human souls) and didn't say anything about different levels so I thought it would be alright to say that it was a different section of hell. I'm just worried that there may be a clash between the two of ours since I'm currently witting another arc within the universe centered around Noire Terre. I'm not sure if you've read it yet but your 'death world', in terms of land, sounds a lot like mine (at least that's how I intended it to sound). As well, as I learned while looking for other 'Hell' names, the ancient Mesopotamians called their after life Dark Earth, which is basically what Noire Terre means. I just wanted to put that out their. I don't mean to destroy your 'creative process' (the quote are not meant as an offense to you but rather and extremely daft drama teacher I had once who told that to me... Nice person. Horrid teacher.) -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:37, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Will do once I write it ... I know what I want to have happen, it just takes me forever to write it down. Top Four Espada The Angeles ARE the top four Espada, they are just called the Angeles due to their supreme power outclassing the power of their predecessors. Blackemo1 16:01, 23 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Lollypops! (Re:Demonoid Phenomenon) If you would like there to be demons, I would be more than happy to include them in the Noire Terre Arc!! -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 00:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :None at all. You see, I'm going to be having 4 two man groups of shinigami enter Noire Terre but since it's classified as a neutral zone between the two parties, there may have to be a demon per group accompanying them. I'm thinking that there is some ancient agreement between the demons and shinigami so that the dammed souls are allowed to reside there but neither side is allowed to interfere with them unless both sides agree. From the demon's perspective, they would want to accompany them so as to make sure that the shinigami aren't being deceitful in their motives (the motives being explained very soon). So if you like the idea then maybe you could chose or create about 4 demons for this arc, if you wish. They will probably end up being central figures in the arc. :--Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Kraik Kurosaki you do know that røykhomse do not mean smoke queen it means well to be true homse means gay not queen as in wife of the king hope you know that you might have a small fault in your profile faustfan re: Aspergers too! cool first time i meet a bleach fan with asperger's also the word sounds a but off in my mind, i think the right word is løslatelse, if you need more help ask me i am from norway so i do know how to speak that way..i think anywho can you help a fellow aspie out where do i find the templates to make profiles and where is the rules? and i was wondering can i have a guy join the demon corps? faustfan RE:Matt I found his pics on DeviantART. Just search, shinigami, shikai or bankai. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 04:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey have you been keeping up with the story arc? Blackemo1 12:59, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Angel King The Espada Leader an dthe Angel King are related however something happened to the Angel King and the Espada Leader took his title. The leader then mated with a female producing the Angeles. I'm glad you noticed that. The species the Espada Leader is and Vampiro are is a mix of all spiritual breeds Angel, Demons, Bounts, Shingami, and Hollow. That is why they know about angels and demons and why they have such amazing abiilities of their own. However their blood is their weakness and can be used against them (I can't explain to much more). Hope you are enjoying the arc so far, you will be seing certain characters like Hide and Octavio (which no one seems to care about). Blackemo1 18:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC)